


Too Late

by softball45



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver shows up to Felicity's apartment one night and they discover something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one got me. I really hope you guys like it as much as I did writing it.

A soft knock at her apartment door woke Felicity.  She groggily looked at the clock to see that it was 3:17 in the morning, who in the hell would be at her door at this hour?  Slowly she got out of bed and walked to the door.  “Oliver, what are you doing here?  Do you know what time it-”  As she was speaking she noticed that his clothes were covered in blood.

“Don’t worry Felicity, it’s my blood.”  That wasn’t making her feel any better.  “Um, do you think I might be able to come in?”  His voice was like a young boy talking to a girl for the first time, scared and shaky.

“Oliver what the hell happened to you?  Why aren’t you at the hospital or with Digg?  You’ve lost so much blood.”  With each statement Felicity began to panic even more.  Quickly Felicity jumped into action just as if she were in the lair tending to him, Diggle, and Roy.  She scoured her kitchen and bathroom looking for supplies to help Oliver.

“I’m fine, you should see the other guy.”  Oliver let out a small chuckle.  He was still dressed in his Arrow suit but instead of being a dark olive green the suit was bright red.  Oliver made his way over to her couch where he proceeded to lay down on his back.  It was a comforting sight for Felicity, she wanted to stare at him like that forever, to just watch him be so relaxed and calm but she had to get to work.

With all the supplies she could find Felicity kneeled next to Oliver.  Carefully she proceeded to take off his suit to get a good look at his wounds.  As she pulled off his she almost had to run to bathroom.  The sight that awaited her was not one she wanted.  There were so many wounds covering his body.  From a rough guess several of them were extremely deep.  Fear washed over Felicity, she wasn’t a doctor but she could tell he was too badly injured.

“That’s why you’re here.”  Her voice was weaker than she would like it to be.  “You knew nothing could be done, you, you knew.”

“I’m sorry, I just had to come here, I had to talk to you.”  His voice was so strong.  Even though his body was so weak, Oliver was still strong.  “I didn’t want to leave you without telling you how I feel.”  Felicity was barely holding on to her emotions before he started talking.  She was doing all she could to not cry.  For him she needed to be strong.  “I love you Felicity Megan Smoak, I’ve loved you since you caught me in a bad lie with a bullet ridden computer.”

“Oh god Oliver, please no.  I, I’m not going to survive.  I can’t survive.”  Felicity was still on her knees hunched over Oliver’s almost lifeless body.  She hadn’t begun to cry yet.  She knew she wouldn’t cry he needed to see how strong she was.

“Felicity we’ve both known that I’ve had feelings for you for a long time.  I mean you’re blonde but not that blonde.”  A small smile crept over his face.  God she loved that smile, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“I love you too Oliver, I will always love you.  Just promise me one thing.”  She was sure her heart had stopped beating when Oliver walked in.

“Anything for you, anything.”

“Don’t leave me, please, don’t leave me.”  She could hear the weakness in her own voice, she was begging him.

“You know if I had a choice I would never leave you.  But I will never truly leave you Felicity.  I’m always truly with you in here.”  His hand moved to where her heart was.  She placed her hand over his.  Warmth filled her.  This moment was perfect, right now was all she ever wanted, he was all she ever wanted, now she had him, but only for a short period.

“Felicity, is it going to hurt?  Dying, does it hurt?”  He was scared, his hands were shaking, his eyes were sunken in, the light almost gone.

“No Oliver, it doesn’t hurt.  It will be quick, you’ll be back with Tommy, and your father.”

“I don’t belong with them,  I don’t deserve to be with them, I’ve killed, I’ve taken fathers, sons, brothers, away from people.  I’ve fucked up Felicity.  I’ve fucked so many things up.”  He was crying, that broke her heart.  Never before had Oliver Queen cried.  But now, now when it was almost over his shield finally came down the true Oliver Queen is lying before her.

“Yes you’ve made mistakes.  But we all have.  Every single human being has fucked up at some point in their lives.  You have done good too Oliver.  Every night you’ve fought to save this city, every night you’ve risked your life.  You are a good man Oliver Queen.  You are the best man I know in the entire world.”  

Somehow Oliver managed to sit up and pull Felicity next to him on the couch. “Thank you for always being by my side Felicity, none of this would be possible without you.  You are the most important thing in my life.”

Without knowing what she was doing she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his.  The kiss wasn’t passionate, yet there was so much passion behind it.  Everything that had built up over the past two years was expressed then and there.  It was the best kiss she had ever experienced.

“I regret not doing that earlier.”  When she finally opened her eyes Oliver was smiling.  Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle.  She regretted that too, she loved him with all her heart.  “I’m scared to die Felicity.”  To hear him say that broke her heart.  “If you would’ve asked me if I was scared those five years on the island I would’ve said no.  Most days I wished for death.  If you asked me if I was scared to die when I returned home and begun to be the Arrow my answer would be the same.  For many years I welcomed death but now, leaving this world scares the shit out of me.  On the island and when I first returned home I had nothing to live for.  Now I have you.  And I would never want to lose that.”  Felicity could feel that Oliver’s face was wet.  Some blood some tears.

The next twenty minutes consisted of them just sitting together on her couch in silence, enjoying the other’s presence.  Oliver’s hands were getting colder every minute, Felicity did all she could to try to keep him warm.  

Just as she was slowly falling asleep his voice brought her back.  “Felicity, thank you for always being there for me, even in my worst moments, you were there for me.  Even when I didn’t deserve you, you were there.  You’re my girl Felicity, you will always be my girl.”  She knew that was it.  He was gone.  She couldn’t move.  She sat there next to him leaning on him.  Hands still intertwined, she was glad that was the last moment he had.  It was the perfect moment in the world.  

  
“I love you Oliver, I love you so much.  I will always love you no matter what.  No matter what happens I love you.  Till the end of time I’m your girl.”  With that she pressed a kiss to his forehead and let her own barriers down.  They both finally opened up to each other, it was just too late.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity visits Oliver after a long time of being away.

It was a cool spring evening when she decided to go visit him. It had been too long since they had spoken and she missed him. Felicity used to visit Oliver almost everyday, now it had been months. Slowly Felicity made her way through the cemetery, observing all of the victims it had collected. Yes death was a part of life and natural but she still hated it. Death took her best friend away from her. Death took her partner away from her. Death took the one she loved away from her, and for that she hated Death.

Mechanically Felicity walked the path towards Oliver’s headstone. With her were green carnations. She imagined he would laugh at them and tell her to throw them away she brought them anyways. Once she got to his headstone she set the flowers down. “I know I haven’t been here in a while. It’s not that I didn’t want to see you or that I forgot about you. I could never forget about. What we did at night was the best thing that ever happened to me. Not in the sexual night activities, we never got the chance to do that. Wow I’m way off topic from what I came here to say. I guess some things never change. I still babble, I’m still extremely clumsy and awkward. I just wanted to let you know that I still love you.” Felicity could feel herself about to cry. This time she didn’t mind the weakness, she didn’t have to try to be strong anymore, she was strong.

“The past few months have been hard without you around. I know we were only friends for a few years but it felt like I could tell you anything and you would always be there to listen. That’s why I’m here to tell you what I need to. You were right; you’re always here with me. You’re with me now, months after you died, listening to me babble. So um, they gave me my job back in the IT department. Well they didn’t really have a choice. Thea took over the company and basically threatened them if they didn’t give me my job back. We’re actually good friends, we share a common bond, you. Thea, she’s actually quite awesome. She’s just like you, stubborn and determined.”

“Digg is actually her driver now. She’s also in on how you were the Arrow. I didn’t tell her, she guessed. We never did come up with the best lies did we?” Felicity remembered all the lies Oliver had told her before he announced he was the Hood. They were all horrible lies that anyone could see through. 

“We kept the Arrow alive. I’m sure you already knew that. Digg and Roy go out every night dressed up protecting the city that you died for. There were nights that I wanted to stop. To just quit. At first it was so hard to continue what we do without you. You were the reason we were all together, then you were gone. Multiple times I stormed out of the lair. It was tough to find a reason to keep fighting. It seems as if this war in the city is never truly over. There’s always a new enemy to fight, another person to protect. Something always keeps you fighting.”

The first few months of doing Arrow without Oliver were the toughest. There wasn’t a new enemy; there were practically no disturbances. They were missing their leader. How do you work as a team without a leader? “You always kept me fighting Oliver. The fact that you sacrificed your life for this, I had to continue. Digg was always there. It wasn’t easy on him either. He misses you so much. Everyday he talks about you, remembering who you really were. He had a baby with Lyla by the way. His name is Oliver John.” 

Felicity had to remind herself to take deep breaths just as Oliver taught her to do. “I’m glad you came to me that night, your last night. I don’t know if I would be able to live without telling you how I feel about you. Remember how you said you fucked up? Well I fucked up. I should’ve told you how I felt about you earlier and maybe we wouldn’t be here. Every goddamn day I hate not telling you earlier. I know you wouldn’t have stopped doing what you do. We would have more time together. We would have been able to enjoy life just a little more.”

“You were the best and worst thing to ever happen to me. I fell head over heels in love with you. That was the best part. I fell in love with every aspect of you. Your smile, your laugh, your frown, and even you when you’re pissed. Every part of you I loved. The worst part was that I couldn’t have you until the final moments.”

Felicity’s face was soaked in her tears. She could only imagine how horrible she looked. Suddenly a hand was resting on her back. “Oliver this is Daniel.”

“Oliver, I’ve heard so much about you. Felicity speaks very highly of you. I hope that one day I will be worthy of her.” Daniel was a brunette with disheveled hair, and a small goatee growing.

“I think about you every night and every day Oliver. You will always have a place in my heart. I will always love you. Every inch of me loves you. I need you to know that I haven’t forgotten about us. We could’ve worked for each other. Some might say we were made for each other. We were too late though. Our time is over. Every day I miss you. Every day I think of you. Every day I am grateful of the time I got to spend with you. I know you are there for me, always will be. I am here for you. I’m your girl Oliver. Thank you for listening to me babble as always. I love you, goodbye.” Felicity turned her back and walked away. 

Her eyes were still wet and red from earlier. “I’m glad you did that Felicity. You needed to see him.”

“I’m glad too Daniel. I needed that. Do you think we could do that again sometime?” Felicity looked up at Daniel to see him smiling down at her. It’s almost the same smile that Oliver would give her.

“Of course, we can do that every day if you would like. I’m here for you just like Oliver.”

“I am so grateful to have had two great men in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so much I loved this work please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about it guys I just had to. This killed me to write but it's my favorite so far let me know what you think please. I'm working on an epilogue right now so pretty please let me know what you think.


End file.
